26 Drabbles 'bout Hinata's Second Pregnancy
by kelabu'sdotcom
Summary: Kumpulan 26 drabble tentang kehamilan Hinata yang ke dua. "Ini bukan buat aku, kok. Aku mau membungkuskan makanan ini untuk Rui. Kan dia suka jamur." " Sasu, bolehkah aku memelihara anak-anak domba itu? Tiga saja kok. Boleh ya?"


**Kumpulan 16 drabble tentang kehamilan Hinata yang ke dua. "Ini bukan buat aku, kok. Aku mau membungkuskan makanan ini untuk Rui. Kan dia suka jamur." " Sasu, bolehkah aku memelihara anak-anak domba itu? Tiga saja kok. Boleh ya?"**

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**26 Drabbles 'bout Hinata's Second Pregnancy****Yukio Hisa **

**Warnings: Typo, OoC, AU, and other **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**26 Drabbles 'bout Hinata's Second Pregnancy**

**Airborne ( terbang )**

Hinata takut ketinggian. Sasuke mengetahui itu. Namun pada saat bulan pertama ia hamil anak kedua ini, Hinata sering sekali naik ke rumah pohon Rui, anak pertamanya sambil membawa buku yang ia letakkan di dalam tas selempangannya. Padahal dulu ia sama sekali tidak mau menaikinya. Walau barang semenit'pun. Hal aneh lain yang membuat Sasuke heran, yaitu keinginan Hinata untuk terbang, entah itu naik pesawat, balon udara, atau lainnya. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti keinginan istrinya itu.

**Beginning ( memulai )**

Ketika sudah menikah dengan Hinata, kebiasaan memulai pagi Sasuke yang dulu hanya mandi, makan lalu pergi ke kantor kini bertambah menjadi meraba sisi samping bed'nya, memanggil Hinata,memberi kecupan singkat selamat pagi untuk Hinata, mandi, makan dan pergi ke kantor. Namun semua bertambah ketika Hinata hamil. Ia kini harus memulai paginya dengan membujuk Hinata untuk bangun, belum lagi kalau ia tidak mau bangun, Sasuke harus menyiapkan apa-apanya sendiri, termasuk memasak untuk istri dan anaknya.

**Crying ( menangis )**

Kebiasaan Hinata yang suka naik ke atas rumah pohon Rui lama-lama membuat Sasuke jengah juga. Pasalnya, ketika Hinata udah asyik sama buku dan angin sepoi-sepoinya, Hinata lupa dengan Sasuke. Hari itu, ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat kurang beberapa menit, Hinata belum juga mau turun dari rumah pohon hingga membuat Rui yang juga ada di atas enggan turun juga. Namun ketika Sasuke menyuruh Hinata turun agar Rui juga mau turun, Hinata malah menangis. Dia fikir, Sasuke menuduhnya memberi pengaruh ke Rui biar nggak turun dari rumah pohon. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata, namun tidak berhasil. Efeknya, Rui juga ikut-ikutan menagis karena melihat ibunya tidak berhenti menagis.

**Different ( perbedaan )**

Waktu hamil pertama, Hinata itu cuma mual mual dan nggak terlalu ngrepotin, tapi waktu hamil anak kedua ini, ia sangat berbeda. Dia menjadi lebih malas, lebih sensitive, lebih ceria, lebih manja, dan yang paling membuat sasuke pusing, dia kalau nyidam mintanya aneh aneh. Itulah perbedaan pada masa kehamilan Hinata yang pertama dengan masa kehamilan Hinata yang ke dua.

**Eat ( makan ) **

Lagi, malam ini, Hinata kembali ngambeg. Padahal, cuma gara-gara Sasuke masuk dapur langsung nyomot makanannya Rui sampe habis. Alhasil, Rui nangis, plus dapet efek Hinata ngambek. Segala rayuan udah dikelurin Sasuke. Sampe ngajak Hinata dan Rui main ke luar daerah, eh tetep aja si Hinata ngambeg. Malahan tambah parah. Dia nggak mau ngomong. Aduuh, tambah bingung si Sasuke. Dengan harapan terakhir, dia ngajak Hinata dan Rui makan ke restoran favorit mereka. selang beberapa detik, Hinata berbalik dan langsung tersenyum, dan berkata,"Aku mau makan yang banyak, Sasuke-kun. Boleh, kan?"

**Fungi ( jamur )**

Waktu ada acara ulangtahun anak kedua Itachi-Konan yang ke-3, pasangan Sasuke-Hinata datang tanpa membawa Rui. Karena, bagi Sasuke, itu akan sangat repot jika harus mengurusi istri yang sedang hamil 4 bulan plus anaknya yang masih berusia 4 tahun itu. Belum lagi nanti kalau Hinata kepingin makan ini itu lalu nyuruh Sasuke untuk mengambilkannya. Di pesta Yui—putri Itachi, ada banyak makanan dan minuman. Dan karena Yui suka jamur, jadi di pesta tersebut banyak sekali berbagai jenis jamur. Hinata yang tau disitu banyak makanan yang bahan dasarnya Jamur hanya berbinar-binar matanya. Dia lalu menyeret Sasuke untuk mengambil berbagai jenis makanan itu. Ketika Sasuke bertanya siapa yang mau menghabiskannya, Hinata dengan polosnya menjawab, "Ini bukan buat aku, kok. Aku mau membungkuskan makanan ini untuk Rui. Kan dia suka jamur." Mendengar jawaban itu, Sasuke hanya bisa melongo.

**Glad ( bahagia )**

Walaupun ketika Hinata hamil anak kedua ini membuat Sasuke kerepotan, gregetan, capek, dompet habis, bahkan ia bisa menjadi OOC dan ketakutan akan sifat Hinata yang gampang ngambeg dan marah, namun semua itu tetap membuat Sasuke bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

**Haunt ( tempat yang sering dikunjungi )**

Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai seorang dokter spesialis anak dan Hinata yang bekerja sebagai guru sekolah menengah atas di bidang Sastra Inggris dan juga sekaligus menjabat sebagai seorang penulis buku memang tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk jalan-jalan. Namun, mereka tetap mempunyai waktu luang untuk berekreasi dengan keluarga. Bahkan mereka mempunyai tempat tersendiri yang sering mereka kunjungi. Seperti Taman di Central Tokyo, Festival Musim Gugur Tahunan di Central Tokyo Park, dan yang terakhir, restaurant di pinggiran Kyoto.

**Ideal ( idaman )**

Sasuke dan Hinata sangat menginginkan anak mereka besok bisa jadi anak ideal—anak idaman— seperti yang mereka ingini. Seperti jadi anak penurut, beriman dan bertakwa, serta bersikap sopan dan juga tidak sombong dan pelit. Itulah pendapat Sasuke dan Hinata tentang anak ideal mereka.

**Jewel ( permata )**

Saat kehamilan Hinata sudah memasuki bulan ke-5, Bunda`nya Sasuke, Bunda Mikoto sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Entah untuk menginap, atau hanya mampir, pasti seminggu sekali beliau berkunjung. Dan hari ini adalah jadwal beliau untuk datang ke kediam si bungsu Uchiha itu. ketika sudah sampai, Bunda Mikoto langsung menarik Hinata—dengan pelan— lalu membisikkan sesuatu dan menyerahkan kotak peti kayu kecil. Lalu menghilang pergi. Hinata tersenyum merona setelah dibisiki Bunda Mikoto. Ia lalu berlari kecil kedalam rumah dan menuju arah suaminya. Ia langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Sasuke. Langsung kanan dan kiri. Melihat Sasuke kebingungan, Hinata lalu berujar, "Terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot memesankan permata cantik ini untukku, Sasuke-kun. Kukira permintaanku dulu sudah kau lupakan. Anata no koto ga suki desu!"

**Kiss (ciuman )**

Sasuke punya beberapa macam cara untuk membuat Hinata diam saat dia mulai cerewet dan ngoceh marah marah nggak jelas. Dan, cara yang paling Sasuke sukai dan paling ampuh adalah membungkam mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya. Istilah lainnya mencium bibir Hinata. Dengan begitu, Hinata langsung diam, menunduk, dan merona. Payahnya, dia malah menyembunyikan rona pipinya dengan menarik baju Sasuke dan bersembunyi di dada bidang suaminya itu.

**Late ( terlambat )**

Karena dimasa kehamilan Hinata yang kedua ini ia menjadi 'sedikit' malas, Hinata sangat mengandalkan Sasuke untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari agar ia tidak terlambat ke sekolahan. Namun, sialnya, pagi ini, Sasuke juga telat bangun karena habis melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Hinata tadi malam. Dan berujung mereka berdua terlambat ke tempat kerja mereka.

**More Sensitive ( lebih sensitive )**

Sejak Hinata hamil, Sasuke sudah sangat menjaga sikap. Dari bangun tidur, bahkan sampai ia tidur kembali, bahkan saat mengajak Hinata 'berolahraga' di malam hari, ia sangat hati-hati. Namun entah mengapa ada saja hal yang dilakukan Sasuke yang mengakibatkan Hinata berubah emosi. Ketika ia menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Naruto, Gaara, dan Shikamaru, ia malah mendapat jawaban kurangajar dari Naruto, "Mungkin dulu saat kau membuatnya dengan istrimu kau memaksanya. Padahal dia sama sekali tak mau dan tak menikmatinya, Sasuke." Dengan garang, Sasuke membentak, "Emang ada suami yang memperkosa istrinya sendiri? Dasar idiot!" bentakan Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto bungkam diiringi dengan tawa geli dari Shikamaru dan Gaara.

**Name (nama )**

Hingga kehamilan Hinata menginjak bulan ke-7, Sasuke masih belum mempunyai nama yang cocok untuk calon anak mereka. namun, ketika ia menghitung hitung lagi kapan anak mereka lahir dan melihat Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas di dadanya, ia tersenyum dan mendapatkan sebuah nama yang cocok untuk calon anak mereka, yaitu Uchiha Fuyu, jika laki-laki dan Uchiha Yuki untuk anak perempuan. Nama yang saling berkaitan, bukan?

**Only One ( hanya satu )**

Hanya satu yang diinginkan Sasuke kala kehamilan Hinata, yaitu keselamatan Hinata dan calon anaknya, dan hanya satu juga yang diharapkan Sasuke kala kehamilan Hinata, yaitu agar Tuhan selalu menjaga Hinata dan calon anaknya hingga lahirnya si jabang bayi.

**Park ( taman )**

Walau Hinata hamil, itu tidak menjadikan alasan Hinata untuk tidak jalan jalan ke taman kota di setiap hari libur. Karena, dengan berada di taman tersebut bersama Rui dan Sasuke`nya, mengingatkan Hinata dengan masa-masa indahnya. Ketika pertemuan pertama kali Hinata dengan Sasuke, waktu Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum menawannya untuk pertama kali pada Hinata, waktu Sasuke tertidur di pelukannya karena kelelahan, waktu Sasuke menginginkannya untuk menjadi kekasih, bahkan waktu ia dilamar Sasuke. Semua itu terjadi di tempat yang sama. Yaitu di taman pusat kota yang masih menjadi tempat favoritnya menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan keluarga yang ia cintai.

**Quickly ( dengan cepat ) **

Menurut Sasuke, kapan disaat dia merasa sangat repot ketika Hinata hamil adalah saat ia memulai pagi harinya. Ketika bangaun tidur sampai ia mengantarkan Hinata ke sekolah dan mengantar Rui ke taman kanak-kanak harus dilakukan secara teliti, dan harus dengan cepat. Semuanya, dari mandi, berpakaian, sarapan, dan memanaskan mobil. Semua itu harus dilakukannya dengan cepat.

**Rush ( kesibukan )**

Kesibukan Sasuke makin bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya juga usia kandungan Hinata. Entah untuk membelikan keperluan ini itu, mengikuti kemauan Hinata jika ngidam, mengantar Hinata control, belum lagi jika Rui kepingin jalan-jalan atau minta sesuatu. Bukan hanya Sasuke,Bunda Mikoto,Neji-nii,dan dearest imouto Hanabi kebagian sibuk juga. Mereka mesti bolak balik dari rumah-RS-rumah Sasuke-toko-rumah Sasuke-rumah.

**Sheep ( Domba )**

Ketika sekolah libur beberapa hari, Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk mengunjungi nenek asuhnya dulu di Desa Peternakan. Karena kebetulan 2 hari Hinata libur, lalu selanjutnya ada tanggal merah dan dilanjut hari Minggu, Sasuke menyetujuinya. Setelah meminta izin atas ketidak-berangkatannya selama 2 hari kedepan, Sasuke langsung packing dan berangkat menuju Desa Peternakan. Setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Desa Peternakan itu. Dengan menuntun Hinata yang tengah hamil tua, mereka bertiga, Sasuke, Hinata, dan juga Rui berjalan menuju pintu kayu sederhana yang didepannya terdapat sebuah keset dari sepat kelapa. Setelah mengetuk pintu, tampaklah seorang nenek tua dengan terbukanya pintu tersebut. Mereka saling berpelukan, meluapkan rasa rindu karena hampir 4 tahun tidak bertemu. Mungkin sejak kelahiran Rui, Hinata dan nenek Chiyo belum bertemu.

Suasana di Desa peternakan sangat nyaman, tenang, dan tentu saja segar. Sore itu, ketika Hinata dan Rui berjalan-jalan di kebun belakang rumah nenek Chiyo, ada sekumpulan anak domba yang sedang merumput. Melihatnya, Rui langsung berlarian mengejar anak-anak domba itu. Hinata yang melihatnya merona dan tersenyum. Ia lalu memanggil Sasuke dan meminta sesuatu. Ia berkata sambil mengelus perutnya yang tengah hamil tua disertai dengan tatapan mata memelas. " Sasu, bolehkah aku memelihara anak-anak domba itu? Tiga saja kok. Boleh ya?" ujar Hinata yang dengan suksesnya mendapat tolakan mentah dari Sasuke.

**Thankful ( Berterimakasih )**

Bulan ini, usia kandungan Hinata memasuki bulan ke 8, dan besok siang, waktunya Hinata control ke Tokyo Medical Centre. Ia bertambah semangat ketika mengingat bahwa bulan ini adalah bulan ke 8 Hinata mengandung anaknya, karena Hinata berjanji ia baru akan mau diperiksa apa jenis kelamin anak mereka kelak jika umur kandungannya sudah memasuki umur 8 bulan. Setelah sampai, ia lalu menuju ruang periksa yang sudah diisi oleh seorang dokter berambut hitam kecoklatan. Di bagian dada sebelah kanannya terdapat tulisan ** "dr. Hatake Kurenai, SpOG" **. Setelah menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sasuke terus tersenyum tipis dan juga merangkul pinggang istrinya sambil terkadang mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata. Disetiap senyumnya, ia selalu mengucap syukur dan sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah memberinya harapan besar bahwa ia akan mempunyai anak laki-laki yang sehat.

**Uneasy ( khawatir )**

Ketika Sasuke jauh dari Hinata, walau Hinata sudah ditempat aman, atau di rumah orang tuanya maupun di rumah orang tua Hinata, ia tetap saja merasa tak tenang. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dan kesehatan Hinata, maupun anak yang kini dikandung Hinata. Karena menurutnya, hanya di dekatnya`lah ia merasa tak lagi khawatir atau gelisah akan keselamatan sang pujaan hati dan juga janin yang dikandung Hinata itu.

**Vacation ( liburan )**

Usia kandungan Hinata sudah memasuki masa-masa kelahiran. Jadi, Sasuke menyarankan Hinata untuk mengambil masa cuti hamilnya besok. Karena, jika Hinata kelelahan, itu akan dengan mudah memicu si jabang bayi untuk lahir, begitu menurut pengakuan Bunda Mikoto pada Sasuke saat ia bertanya tentang apa saja factor yang mempercepat lahirnya si jabang bayi. Karena ini menyangkut nyawa dari calon anaknya kelak, sebagai istri yang penurut, ia mengikuti saran dari sang suami tersayang. Ia lalu mengambil cuti kesekolah dengan diantar Sasuke keesokan harinya.

Setelah selang beberapa hari sejak Hinata memulai cutinya, ia lama-kelamaan bosan juga. Ia lalu menelfon Sasuke yang kini mungkin sedang makan siang mengingat ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Ia berniat mengajak suaminya itu liburan, namun ternyata Sasuke tidak bisa mengambil izin karena memang sedang musim pilek, jadi anak-anak banyak yang keluar masuk rumah sakit. Karena tidak ingin Hinata kecewa, ia mengusulkan Hinata untuk mengajak Konan atau Bunda Mikoto untuk berlibur ke daerah Pesisir pantai selama 3 hari. Dengan senang hati Hinata mengangguk dan menyetujuinya. Dengan senyum mengembangnya, ia mengabari Konan-nee dan Bunda Mikoto untuk membicarakan tentang rencananya itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia lalu meletakkan gagang telfon dengan senyum yang tadi mengembang semakin lebar. Mereka —Bunda Mikoto dan Konan-nee— menyanggupi permintaan Hinata. Liburan ke Pantai selama 3 hari full? Yes! Pantai, kami datang…

**Walks ( jalan-jalan )**

Entah mengapa, Hinata menjadi lebih sering mengajak Sasuke untuk jalan-jalan. Ketika Sasuke bertanya apakah dia tidak merasa capek jika terus terusan berjalan mengingat Ia tengah hamil tua, Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Mungkin, calon anaknya kelak akan menjadi atlet lari yang akan mengharumkan Negara dan orang tuanya. Mungkin.

**X-mas ( natal )**

Sasuke dan Hinata sangat menantikan Natal tahun ini, karena, diperkirakan, anak kedua mereka akan lahir di Bulan Desember tepatnya pada hari Natal, yaitu tanggal 25. Semoga saja perkiraan itu benar, agar Natal kali ini akan semakin meriah dengan lahirnya Uchiha baru yang suci dan membawa keceriaan di Bulan yang penuh dengan keceriaan ini.

**Yell ( berteriak )**

Sore hari di awal musim dingin yang membuat badan bergidik dingin membuat keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan perapian yang menyala dan juga ditambah penghangat ruangan. Walau sudah ditambah dengan penghangat ruangan, tapi tetap saja suhu masih menunjukkan 2. Memang sangat lebih hangat di dalam ruang keluarga dibanding dengan ruang ruang yang lain. Namun tetap saja, suhu ruangan ini sangat dingin. Tiba-tiba putri kecil Uchiha berteriak, "Ah! Kenapa aku bisa kelupaan! Bunda, bolehkah aku kekamar dulu. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas musim dinginku yang masih ketinggalan satu," Izin Rui.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari orangtuanya, Rui melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya yang berada di samping ruang kerja Sasuke. Setelah Rui menghilang, Sasuke mulai berbincang-bincang tentang calon anak ke-dua mereka yang perkiraannya akan lahir di bulan ini.

Mungkin, karena syndrom`nya orang hamil itu suka banget kebelet pipis, apalagi di suhu yang sangat dingin seperti ini, Hinata pamit ke sang suami untuk melakukan ritual kecilnya. Namun, belum sempat dua menit, keadaan yang semula sunyi kini berubah menjadi ricuh saat Hinata berteriak kencang. "Kyaaaa… Sasuke-kun! Kenapa ada mahluk kecil tak berdaya ini di kamar mandi?" teriaknya sambil berkacak pinggang. Karena dia kaget, Sasuke mendatangi Hinata. Tapi setelah sampai di tempatnya Hinata, dia langsung tersenyum dan malah pergi meninggalkan istrinya itu. Kini, Hinata nggak jadi kebelet pipis. Tapi, ia malah berhasrat untuk membunuh hewan kecil yang dia sebut nggak berdaya tadi sambil berteriak teriak. Dan sore itu, kediaman Sasuke jadi 'agak' ramai dengan teriakan teriakan Hinata yang lagi bernafsu membunuh.

**Zoo(kebun binatang)**

Minggu ini, adalah minggu yang diperkirakan akan ada Uchiha baru yang akan lahir. Namun, sepertinya walau mau melahirkanpu, Hinata tetap saja meminta hal-hal aneh. Seperti malam ini, tiba tiba Hinata mendatangi Sasuke yang sedang menyesap teh hangatnya sambil membaca majalah.

"Sasuke-kun, aku kepengen sesuatu," ujar Hinata sambil duduk dan mengelus-elus perut besarnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan majalah yang ia baca setelah ia meletakkan cangkir teh yang ia minum tadi.

"Aku kepengen ketemu sama monyet, ah bukan! Aku mau lihat aja. Tapi bukan punyanya Tobi-kun, harus ada yang dikebun binatang, ntar sekalian makan makan di kios sana," ujarnya dengan wajah polos.

"Ha? Iya, gampang. Besok kita berangkat. Sama ngajak Yui juga. Biar tambah ramai."

"Aku maunya sekarang," kata Hinata lagi sambil cemberut. kumat deh sifat manjanya Hinata.

"Ha? Ini sudah malam Hinata. Sudah jam 6," kata Sasuke sedikit frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Please, sebelum dia lahir, aku kepengen itu. Yang terakhir deh, janji…"

Sambil menghela nafas, Sasuke beranjak dan memanggil Rui, lalu berkata, " Rui, ayo kita kekebun binatang."

Sekitar pukul setengah 7 malam, mereka sampai dikawasan kebun binatang, memang, kebun binatang ini buka sampai malam, namun yang buka sampai pukul 9 malam itu hanya kios kios makanannya saja. Baru mereka beberapa menit disitu, tiba tiba Hinata memegang perutnya. Ia merasa mulas, mungkin Uchiha baru akan muncul.

Dengan segera, Sasuke membawa istrinya ke rumah sakit bersalin untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Setelah sampai, Hinata segera mendapat pelayanan. Sasuke ikut kedalam untuk menemani Hinata. Dan beberapa lama kemudian, dengan jerih payah dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, Uchiha kecil pun lahir. Di sela rasa lelahnya, Hinata berujar, " Benarkan, permintaanku tadi yang terakhir."

Dan, malam itu, keluarga besar Uchiha mendapat anggota baru yang menambah kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

.

~FIN~

**::thanks for reading my first fict! Review,please ^^::**

**Regards,**

**Y.H**


End file.
